Still Waters
by SydneyFreeSpirit27
Summary: Sydney has always tried to lay low. Stay invisible. That all goes down hill when she is driven out of her refuge by an unknown creature and into a world that has changed in more ways than she had expected - plus add a sly thief to the equation and the poor girl will face emotions she will find more tormenting than a bad weather day out at sea.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC Sydney, the plot and other OCs to comes._**

_Read and Review!_

* * *

**_~ Chapter 1 ~_**

Hello. I'm Sydney. It isn't that common of a name; well, I am not your average seventeen year old girl either. I am not even sure if I'm human anymore - or fully, for that matter. I had never been normal to begin with, but at least this transition I went through last year helped me through my greatest fear: water. Currently, this is where I am. I have never felt more secure surrounded by h2o. I could spend a whole day submerged in the blue depths and not have a care in the world. It's better than the surface. So much noise, heat and people can drive you nuts.

Seriously. Environmental contamination has already taken its toll in my patience level - which is usually very high but thanks to this factor it's been wearing down at a fast rate. Criminals. That's another thing. I've always seen the typical, every day crimes; I had never witnessed first-hand exportation of petroleum however. To see that disgusting substance swirling around with the fish down here in the ocean is unbearable. I do what I can to stop them - scaring them is a pretty good way to do it. Obviously not making myself visible to them. Duh.

You see, I have a special connection with nature. I am not so certain as to how this strange..."gift" came to be. Still, it isn't just in the water where I have special talents. I can talk to fish and trees; hold my breath underwater for a whole day; grow fins and a tail; control plant life; do certain things with water I am sure nobody else can. For that matter I am a "freak of nature", forgive the pun.

Mmm...look at that. I swam closer to the sparkling, pink sea shell. I took it gently in my small hands and peered inside. Empty. Smiling goofily I stashed it carefully into my slightly tattered, brown bag - which was starting to grow heavy with the sea shells I had already collected. I loved doing this; it was something I used to do as a little girl when my parents brought me to the beach. I pushed my self upwards; as much as I wished to keep looking for more interesting things down here in the Australian territory, I needed to empty my bag so I could swim better. I am probably the ocean's faster swimmer but that doesn't mean I have equal strength. As a matter of fact I'm pretty much just a skinny and wimpy excuse of a "mermaid" - despite all the swimming that should've helped me develop at least a tiny bit of muscle. Well, that's what mythology likes to call what I look like - and sailors. I shuddered.

Once they captured me by accident. When I was still getting used to the ocean and my abilities. Still, by then my transformation had gone an evolution to the point where I went straight into my human form whenever I desired and vice versa. In a few words, I escaped my sure-to-be demise. Sailors can be a bunch of nut cases - not all, but the ones I've encountered have all been the same. Honestly I'm not at all like mermaids or sirens are described in mythology. I don't seduce men. I find no need to be combing my hair 24/7. I'm not even that attractive. I've seen tons of other girls that can actually pass with those descriptions; they just need the tail.

My head broke the surface carefully. That's another thing; I can be very paranoid and cautious at certain times. I only peeked my eyes over the water's calm surface. I spotted the beach where I stash my things. Jumping back inside I swam the rest of the distance before resurfacing with legs. I don't transform back into a human nude - anymore. I used to and it was very inconvenient. Not that I have much to show. The only thing is that I had to switch from my usual jeans to skirts. I wore long ones that went past the knees. My feet padded softly against the sand as I walked up to my small refuge. With my control of plants I had managed to build one. Inside laid an old mattress, a mirror - luckily it was only partially cracked on the borders -, some clothes, personal hygiene material, books and my sketches with some pencils, paint and brushes. Plus my collection of sea-related things. I didn't just collect sea shells you know.

I spotted an old picture that had fallen from the wall where the others were pinned up. Nostalgia swept over me like the waves I played with all day. I gently picked it up and looked at the four people that were in it. My family. Once I realized I didn't fit in anymore in that world I just...ran away. Just like that. If I waited any longer I might've changed my mind. Right now, I was still partially regretting my decision to leave them. I remember a quote from somewhere - a comic, I think...I'm pretty sure it's Catwoman. I always envied her style of life - not the robbing; the freedom. I can't remember how exactly it went but it was something like: "If you want to fly free, you have to fly alone." True in so many ways. Yet...I wasn't the solitary type. Never. That's why I'm thankful for my facility of talking to fish and plant life. I shook my head. Out of the clouds; back to the waves Sydney.

Once I emptied the bag I took off again, running over the rocks before diving in. The instant my hands touched the water I had transformed back into my "fish" form. For a few, blissful moments I lazily floated about, letting the waves drag me off anywhere. I could find my way back. I looked down at myself. My blue tail has always been the best camouflage defense I've had - I'm glad it's that color because if it had been a very bright sort of color I wouldn't have the freedom I now enjoy. I spent some hours like this; I can't fall asleep even if I wanted to because I still haven't figured out a way to sleep while holding my breath. See? That's why I'm no mermaid. I don't have gills, I have lungs. They're just strong like steel.

Rrrrrrrnnnnnnnnkkkkkkkk!

I jumped from my half asleep state and started looking around crazily. I know that sound. Don't tell me it already reached me again! I whirled around in the same place, my dark, long hair becoming a nuisance as it got in my view a hundredth time. Suddenly I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end; it was behind me. I pushed my fins so I could "sidestep" the gigantic pest that had somehow been tracing me for two months straight. It just wouldn't leave me alone! Without another thought I swam away. I had outrun it before, I could do it again.

When something slimy brushed my fin a jolt of fear ran through. It had reached. It's faster. It's actually faster. I craned my neck, my hair stood in the way for a second but it cleared to the sides and gave me a perfect view. I don't know what it is. I don't know what it wants. I know for sure though, that it has to be the most terrifying thing I have ever seen in the ocean. The Pacific. Atlantic. Caribbean. Nowhere had I seen another creature like this one. I've been close to dangerous sea animals like the box jellyfish, the lion fish, a manta-ray, you name it. But in the short time I've had to "live" down here, this is the only thing that makes me want to flee onto the surface.

I never swam close enough to actually describe it but now I can. It looked like a giant octopus; black, red spikes, thousands of eyes, who knows how many tentacles. My eyes widened and my mouth threatened to let out die hours-worth of air but I held the scream in and instead opted for swimming faster. Faster. I needed to get away. That was my disadvantage. My abilities had somehow balance themselves out so I could protect myself both on land and sea. While underwater I am indeed the fastest being alive, I'm the complete opposite on land. Therefore while underwater I can't use any abilities other than communicating with fish. On land was where I could manipulate water and plant life.

I dodged rocks and corals; spiraling fish and nearly smashed into a rock covered in muss; dived down for the sand and rose once again - all of this simply trying to evade the tentacles that threatened to come closer each time. I needed to get to land. I looked ahead of me; we were closing in on a shore. Yes! When I could no longer swim from how close to the sand I was I instantly morphed into my more human look and ran the rest of the way. I gasped, drawing in shaky breaths as I stared at the unnaturally calm surface of water. Narrowing my eyes I held my bag closer to my body. Should I go back in? ...No that would be idiotic. Foolish. But...I looked behind me at the change of scenery. This was a frigging town! I'm not used to so many people! For a moment my feet inched backward, as if being drawn by the waves. An echo of a roar sent a warning and remainder through my ears and mind. It would probably be best if I didn't stay close to water for now...my head drooped to look down at my pale, bare feet.

Stupid, giant, mutant octopus...chasing me out of my comfy environment. I feel like the lowest species on the food chain with that thing in there. I slowly dragged myself away from the shore. Away from freedom. Away from my "home". Sighing, I realized there was no other option: I had to try and fit in like a normal human being. Easy as algae...right?

* * *

**R&R! **

**=^.^=**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC Sydney, the plot and any other OC to come._**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

**_~ Normal POV ~_**

HONK! HONK!

"Hey! Move it you weirdo!" Sydney jumped when the obnoxiously loud noise of the car rang through her small ears. She stumbled as she ran the rest of the way to the other side of the street. She had been so absorbed in her surroundings that her occupied mind that completely dismissed the fact that she was obstructing the traffic. It had been a long time since she had socialized with anyone - and before that she wasn't an extrovert either.

'_People seem to be even more rude now than they were before...' _She thought as she frowned at the man who grumbled and drove off at speeds that she was sure surpassed the limits the law enforced. Not that she could remember them all...

A sudden giggling captured her attention and she turned to see a group of teenagers; One had blonde hair and a skirt that rode too high - Sydney was sure it reminded her of half the population of girls from her old school. Another had a pink tube top and a bubblegum - '_More like the entire box of gum exploded in her mouth.'_ Sydney thought as her eyebrows shot up. The one beside her had extremely ironed hair that was dyed in many different shades and high heels. They all had make up caked in their faces. Sydney found the sight unnerving, especially when they started pointing at her.

"Hey! Like, why don't you read our hand or something?" They all erupted in another fit of mad giggles - Sydney just felt plain confused.

"Um...what?" She tilted her head to the side. Wrong move. Some seaweed that had been caught up in her long strands fell off and landed on the pavement with a small 'squash!' She looked down at the source of noise. It wasn't rivalry for the sounds the girls in front of her did.

"O.M.G! Is that like, crap or something?"

"Ew! That is like, so gross!"

"A shower could suit ya, hippie!"

Sydney backed slightly at the sudden comments. Her cheeks suddenly felt overly warm with embarrassment that seemed to overflow her system. She knew it was only algae. She knew it wasn't excrement. She knew they were the ignorant ones for lack of information and knowledge. Yet the teenager inside of her screamed with failure at being laughed at by girls her age - or at least she assumed they were. The label the last one put her on, _'hippie' _seemed to work as a self-consciousness beacon, prompting her to look down at herself. The girls had already left, but the damage was done as she stared at the reflection offered by the glass of one of the many clothing shops.

Long, multicolored skirt that flows out - except that she was wet; something that she thought was called a chiffon blouse made of silk, brown with cream touches - a rope was tying it around her slim waist; loose hair with sand and seaweed; barefoot. Next to the fancy, red halter dress that was beside her reflection...she almost looked like a hobo. '_Oh...I haven't been up here for a very long time...' _She bit her rosy, full lips and looked down at herself. She thought it was pretty...back six months ago when she first wore it._ 'Oh well, it's just for a little while. What could go wro- oh great...I just majorly jinxed myself.'_

* * *

"We have a deal?"

"Yeah."

"So...what time?"

"Somewhere around noon."

"...sorry big guy. I need numbers. Be more precise."

A grumble of dislike rang out.

"Fine...say seven then. Sharp. That better?"

"Much."

"Remember your part."

"Don't worry, it's hard to forget."

"Good. Don't fail. The master doesn't like failures."

"As do I. See ya later, hotshot."

Grrrrrr...

* * *

Sydney clutched her stomach as the obnoxiously low noise ran out through it. She was very hungry. Too hungry. That was something she could never truly explain. Her stomach could only be described as a bottomless pit. She blamed her accelerated metabolism. She glanced around as familiar and completely unfamiliar smells reached he nose. To her everything looked absolutely delicious...unfortunately she had no way of getting what she wanted.

The one thought managed to reach her head: Steal. She quickly dismissed it though. It was wrong. No matter how hungry she was stealing was just not the right solution. Every time her stomach growled somebody would turn to look at her. It was very embarrassing. What could she do though beside the alternative? Nothing. So far, this little trip kept proving her theory was right; the surface was no better than it ha been a year ago and this definitely was not turning out to be the best day ever.

'_I shouldn't have left...if I had stayed on the island none of this would be happening. I could be sitting there on my favorite tree, eating from my canned goods.' _She kept sneaking around cans of different foods that only needed heating. She had some friends that provided her with this - not stealing, at all. As a matter of fact some of these friends had offered for her to stay with them but she had turned them all down. Why? Not because she was distancing herself. She wasn't trying to be a lone wolf - she enjoyed company of others. She just...wasn't ready to be attached to someone just yet. The last - and only - time she ever ran away a horrible nostalgia swept over her until she made new friends; both humans and fish. With a sigh she continued walking. Her feet were beginning to grow sore - both from the extensive walk and the tiny pebbles that would stub the base of each foot._ 'It's really strange having to walk for so long after such a long time of barely having to use these...' _

With that thought in mind she looked down at her lame excuse for legs. Glancing up she compared her skinny twigs to other much stronger and fuller looking legs - both male and female. One would think that after barely using them she would have meaty legs. That wasn't the case though. While she did eat more now, it's not like she could always find enough food for her needs. Her legs were just flabby from lack of exercise, which would explain why she was getting tired after just an hour of city watching. Pale too. So very pale. Again; Underwater. Not much sun. Pale and flabby...what an incredibly dumb combination. It was reality though. She should've considered working out...at least just a little bit.

"Excuse me miss!" Sydney jumped back and stumbled, tripping with a trashcan and falling on her rear. She looked up with wide, unmatching irises to the man standing in front of her - he too looked quite shocked at the events that occurred. "My! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you like that!" He began reaching down to pull her up but she clumsily did it by herself.

"No, no! That's okay! I just kind of...overreacted. I spaced out. You know...uh, what did you want, again?" She caught herself when she started to babble out of embarrassment. But falling was not the cause of her nervousness. The man was. He had chestnut colored hair that was swept back in a strange fashion she could certainly remember but not recall the name of. It wasn't really strange, she just hadn't seen it in a long time. His eyes were what really blew her away and captivated her all the same. They were the brightest, most clear shade of green she had ever seen her entire life._ 'Just like kelp...only prettier.' _She caught herself, feeling the amount of heat that settled on her usually pale cheeks.

"I believe you dropped this." She looked down at his extended hand and felt like burying herself six foot deep in the deepest trench of the ocean. Her rope...she looked down at herself and realized that it had indeed fallen off - making her shirt look like a fragging potato bag. With a blush covering her entire face she timidly took it.

"S-sorry and uh...t-thanks. I hadn't noticed..." He only laughed lightly, flashing her a dazzling smile that showed off pearly whites.

"You did look pretty dazed. First time in the city?" He raised a dark eyebrow, placing his hands inside the pockets of his jeans. Sydney looked surprised at this question, then her expression changed to a sheepish one.

"That obvious?" She asked before recollecting herself, "I-I mean...well yeah, uh...new around here...especially cities." Both his eyebrows shot up this time.

"You've never been to a city before?" Sydney grabbed her left arm and bit her lip before shaking her head to and fro. "Wow. You must feel lost here, huh?" This time she nodded, pulling slightly on her rope - which she had quickly tied back on. Suddenly realization settled on his handsome face...'_Did I just think that...?' _

"Where are my manners, I'm Drew." He stuck a hand out to her. With a smile she settled hers on his. _'Wow...we're practically opposites.' _His hand felt huge and powerful as it engulfed her petite and frail one.

"Sydney." Another bright smile decorated his face.

"Sydney...that's a very beautiful name. Never heard of anyone with it before." She smiled like an idiot at the sudden compliment as a blush scattered on her face again. Then she let out a small giggle, to which he only grinned. "So...you gotten a tour of Jump City yet?" Just as she was about to say 'no', a powerful explosion sent the street and sidewalk on a frenzy, making Sydney fall and Drew stumbled in surprise.

"What was _that_?" Sydney asked as she stood once again. Drew seemed tense as he surveyed the area around them. A large hole was in the wall of a very tall building only a couple of feet away from them.

"Come on. It's not safe here. We should probably...Sydney?" Drew had started to back away, thinking the girl he had just met would actually follow him. To his surprise, when he turned - expecting to see Sydney by his side - the strange girl was actually running over to the center of the commotion. Startled he cried out to her, "H-hey! What are you doing?" She looked back at him with a sudden, bright smile on her face.

"I wanna see what caused that!" His eyes widened. _'For a girl like her she sure has a lot of curiosity...' _

"What-? Are you crazy? Sydney!" But his pleas fell on deaf ears as the dark haired girl ran forward and actually jumped through the falling debris that was the hole.

'_I knew I had heard of Jump City before! This is where a group of heroes live! Now, why am I running directly towards the danger...? For that I have no answer whatsoever.' _

* * *

Merry Xmas everyone! ;)

**_R&R!_**

**=^.^=**


End file.
